Inadvertent
by iamthemap
Summary: Neil definitely did not expect that this would happen when he snapped at the farmer for being too talkative. Then again, he was not going to complain. Henry/Neil. One-shot.


**_(Long) A/N:_** _So I just recently started to play HM: A New Beginning, and guess which hottie surprised me and got me crushin' immediately. This was written when I was still in Spring 1 (still in Summer 1 though), and this was supposed to be a short T-rated one-shot, then I had no idea what the hell happened._

 _And the male protagonist's name is Henry, and he has the same personality as my Phillip (in HM: Tale of Two Towns). Really quirky guy and a hot one too, and I'm following the game's default character design for formality's sake, because my own version is a spiky redhead.. I'm also working on another short fic with Neil and Rachel (the female version of Henry), and she has a different personality compared to Henry._

 _Pairing: Henry/Neil (HenNeil for short oop), not too popular, then again, HM11 fics aren't really numerous._

 _Rated M: Because I have a dirty mind since this was just supposed to be a fic of them making out and stopping there, and Neil is a real potty mouth and hothead._

 _Last thing: I've noticed the started deleting M-rated stories for being too M-rated to be M-rated (should be MA-rated), it only affected the top titles of each category (RIP: fave fics in Pokemon and HP), but if they have moved on to other titles, I'll probably start uploading the MA-rated fics like this to another site._

 _So anyways, enjoy the smut I guess._

* * *

Neither of the two really knew when this started.

It could have been days ago, when Henry started visiting Neil's house and booth with a bottle of fresh milk to give to the blond for no apparent reason except _"we're friends, right?"_ and the excuse that Henry also gave the women of Echo Town flowers he had foraged in the forest.

It could have been a few weeks back, when the two would find themselves staring at one another a second too long for normal friends (were they even considered friends at that point), or when they would catch each other looking with a side-long glance. It could have been those moments where they would bump each other in the forest, or whenever Neil volunteered to help him with his livestock when he would take walks in the farm, where they would accidentally find themselves so close to each other and isolated from everyone else, that they had to step away to get rid of the annoying urge to just _let go_ in privacy.

Or really, it could have been when they _first met_ , when the two so _subtly_ looked each other over without Dunhill suspecting a thing, and both of their eyes had a small spark of interest in them when they came in contact with each other.

Hell, it could just have been minutes ago, when Neil was done with his lunch and Henry came by to do his now-daily chore of leaving a bottle of milk for Neil. They spoke for a while, until Neil found the small talk quite taxing for his part and he blurted out that he was not in the mood for conversation, in which, Henry immediately responded with the question of whether they should make out instead.

But it really didn't matter.

At least, as of the moment, anyway.

That was because all Neil could think of was Henry's lips on his. That "this" had evolved into something that was more than just a thought. How the farmer's brown hair felt soft in his grip despite it being in chaos most of the day, and how the other's hand was warm against his nape. He could not focus on anything except the tongue pressing against his own, forcing a moan to escape from deep in his throat, the arm supporting him upright so he would not bend over the table in an uncomfortable way.

All that mattered was that Henry was _definitely_ a good kisser, enough to make Neil melt in the first ten seconds and throw away every self-control he could afford to throw. The hand not in Henry's hair clutched on the fabric at the back his white work shirt, as he played with the tongue invading his mouth, feeling the farmer's moan vibrate with his own. Soon, they parted with Neil catching up with his breath, which hitched when Henry started littering kisses and nips on his neck.

He let himself drown at the small sparks of pleasure that surged at the teeth, but when the nips turned into bites and bites _almost_ into bruises, Neil managed to breathe out a _stop_ and pushed (hesitantly) the brunet away from his neck.

When Henry looked at him in question, he only glared, because even _Henry_ should know that everyone was going to see anything he would place on his neck and collar. The farmer did get it, or at least Neil hoped he did, because he was back to abusing his lips, tongue easily slipping through businessman's teeth. His hands, however, were not in their previous places anymore and were roaming Neil's body, slipping under his black shirt.

Arching into the other's touch, Neil kissed back, this time fighting his way to dominance and trying to get into Henry's mouth instead. His hand gripped harder on the farmer's hair, liking the way it earned him a groan. Even if he was not the one who started this, he was not going to let Henry do everything and stand like some shy girl (because he was neither a girl nor shy). And like hell was the idiot going to be the dominant one here.

The kiss turned gradually aggressive, both men fighting for dominance until Henry gripped Neil's hips and grounded his own forward. The friction earned from the contact had Neil gasping and groaning and Henry entering his mouth once again.

To seal his success in their little fight, Henry raised his knee, inserted it between Neil's legs and pressed upward to the growing bulge beneath the black denim. This time, Neil broke the kiss off to moan and roll his hips down on the thigh, then sent a glare in Henry's direction.

Neil only earned a mischievous grin, which then merited a growl in return, "Fuck you."

"From the way you're moving on my thigh, you're the one who's going to be riding me." For emphasis, Henry pressed up even more, making the other throw his head back and pressed down more on his leg.

"F-fuck, ah…"

The farmer spent a moment watching the man before him, before moving to take off the red coat and discarded it on the table (after a second thought, since Neil seemed like someone who would strangle him if he threw it on the floor). After lifting the black shirt up, Henry dove to his chest and went back to his little mission earlier, and littered bites and bruises on the blonde's chest.

Neil's hands shot up and gripped on the farmer's shirt and hair, breath seething through his teeth as he tried to contain his noises, "Sh-shit. Fucking- Henry- ah…" A moan was stifled by biting his lip down, though a shiver was obvious as Henry played with a nipple, tongue flicking it erect. But his attention shifted a bit more to his lower parts; he was at his hardest already, and the friction offered by the denim on denim was definitely unsatisfying at this point.

He was going to get Henry off of him when the farmer moved from his chest to take off his white shirt (which was already started to get slightly damp from sweat), exposing his upper body for the first time to Neil. Red eyes quickly absorbed the sight in front of him before he finally pushed the other away and took off his own shirt. Henry was slightly more built than he was, then again, the farmer had more responsibilities than he had, and who the fucking cared at the moment.

The shirt was dropped on the floor and he pushed Henry again, this time towards the stairs. Neil could see the very apparent budge in the other's green pants and he moved to unbuckle his boots as he frowned at the intense attention he was receiving from those dilated brown eyes, "You're awfully lazy and dense you know? Get on the bed and if you're just going to watch me strip, you should do it yourself as well."

At the word _strip_ , Henry's eyes shot up and he was back to grinning, untying the jacket sleeves from his waist and kicking his shoes off. He only stopped at that when he sat on the bed, going back to watching Neil, who just dropped his belt and unzipped his pants when he saw the farmer with his own still on.

Neil frowned even more as he walked toward the bed, "You're seriously just going to watch me fucking strip?"

"You know, you're pretty demanding. You could turn someone off." Henry only grinned.

Before Neil could respond with a disbelieved snap, he was pulled over and slammed on the bed, Henry hovering above him. Their lips were back on each other, and both of their hands roaming the other's body. Neil arched his body and lifted his hips up when the farmer moved to pull his pants off, his erection even more apparent with only the black pair of briefs covering it.

"Wow, black really looks good on you."

"Shut the fuck up, for once, will you?" Neil flipped them over and straddled Henry, the waist band of his green pants pulled down and his grey underwear with a huge bulge was looked at quite closely by those piercing red eyes. When Henry was about to say something, he was cut off by the same pair of red orbs which glared at him, because hell no, Neil was not going to comment how good he looked in grey.

He positioned himself again, this time his hips were aligned with Henry's and his mouth was working on the tan skin below him. At some moments he would roll down as he sucked on a bruise, humming as a hand gripped on his hair and groaned when Henry rubbed back _just right_. But the more they moved, the more Neil was becoming impatient, and his knees were already shaking in anticipation as the surges of pleasure went through him. The hand creeping down on his back, groping his ass and pushing his hips down as they both rolled unto each other was driving him blank and crazy, and he was not going to forgive himself if he was going to be finished before anything actually happened.

With a growl, he pushed himself up and pulled down the farmer's underwear, only spending a short moment to look at the engorged member of the other before stripping himself fully naked.

Henry, on the other hand, had no problem just staring at the naked body that was Neil's before the very man frowned again. When Henry got the warning, he pulled the other down for a kiss, flipping their positions once more and holding on the dick of the man below him.

Neil's hips automatically rolled up to his hand, red eyes clouded as he fought for coherent thought, but at this point, he was starting to be helpless, "F-fuck- fucking hell…"

The farmer discarded the remaining clothing off of himself, before holding the other's erection once more, and smirking at the loud moan that was stifled at the last second. Neil opened an eye to look up at the man above him, surveying the bruises he made on the tan skin before closing as he was pumped, the hand moving smoothly with the help of precum. At this point, Neil was slowly becoming a mindless mess in front of Henry, and he was too far out to fucking care anymore.

"You don't happen to have any kind of lube?" Henry knelt between his legs, brown eyes soaking in the sight of the blonde gripping on the sheets as he thrusted into his hand, moaning and groaning, sweat trickling down his skin. When Henry realized he was not going to get a coherent answer, he stopped the movement. Neil growled at the halt and glared at him, about to demand when the farmer repeated his question.

A moment to breathe, and Neil closed his eyes, "Side table. And don't fucking ask shit."

Henry only chuckled and reached over to the said table, pulling the drawer open and found the bottle. By the time he poured an adequate amount on his fingers, Neil had readied himself, legs folded and spread wide open, fingers positioned at the side of his entrance, stretching it a bit. The farmer had to breathe in deeply to hide to surge of pleasure that went straight into his erection as he stared a second too long before moving his fingers to where they should be at that moment.

At the first finger, Neil closed his eyes and bit his lip, clearly adjusting to the intrusion. Henry started to pump it slowly until he felt him relax and saw him exhale, and then added a second finger. It was not long until the third one was demanded, and Henry stretched him for a good measure, then proceeded to move his fingers in and out, touching the walls and coating them. At first he was just doing that, then again, Neil moaning and pushing back unto his fingers was so distracting, that the blonde himself was the one to snap out of his haziness and demand for his dick.

"Are you just going to stare with your fingers in me, or are you going to fuck me?"

The words _definitely_ snapped Henry back to reality and he withdrew his fingers, proceeding to coat his length with lube (and pumping it because it had been seriously neglected for a while). He lifted up Neil's hips and positioned himself, Neil helping with his hand stretching his hole for the other.

Henry pushed in, reminding himself to breathe as the tip went in and until he was halfway inside the other, "Holy sh-shit, Neil." He groaned, waiting for the body around him to relax and moved until all of him was inside.

Neil, on the other hand, was holding unto his legs, keeping them wide open while his fingers dug unto his skin. His whole face was flushed to his shoulders, blankly staring at the ceiling before his brows furrowed and he closed his eyes, "M-move."

At first it was slow, painfully so, for Henry. But he had to, because Neil seemed to be still uncomfortable with him inside and it was very obvious that the blonde was near his breaking point. Henry rolled his hips at a steady pace, his face hovering above the blonde's and he moved in to start a sloppy kiss, drowning out the moans that slipped through Neil's lips and feeling them as vibrations as he invaded his mouth with his tongue.

But soon after the blonde clumsily returned the kiss, the Neil started pushing back on his length and he pulled back from his lips, eyes opening as he panted, "Fast- faster."

Henry increased his pace, gradually, before Neil growled and glared (tried to, anyway).

"I said faster. And harder."

The farmer was about to comment on the second part, but when he started following the other's demands and held the blonde's hips tightly, thrusting harder and faster, louder moans and groans filled the room. He straightened up, his back arching, changing the angle of his thrusts at the same time. His last bit of self-control had gone out of the window, and he was moving at a frenzied pace, his mind only revolving on Neil's voice and his warm body around him. He probably did not notice he was groaning himself, small moans coming out when the other pressed down on him, _just right_.

The change in angle was incredibly, though unintentionally, rewarding as well, because Neil was now gripping on the sheets enough to pull them off from one corner, his head thrown back as he moaned, _fuck, fuck, oh- fuck- right there, fuck-_ and back arched away from the bed, hips pressing down on Henry's length.

Henry's voice added to the mantra of curses, shoulders tensing, fingers gripping on the hips so hard he could leave bruises, "Oh goddess- fuck…" he groaned, opening his eyes when the volume of Neil's voice increased as the blond panted, back arching even more and toes curling at the surges of pleasure going through him.

"Fuck… fu-fuck… 'm gonna… ah… _shit_." That was the only warning Henry got before Neil clamped down on his length as he came with a long moan. The white liquid spilled on their chest, and Henry waited, and stamped into his memory the sight, until the other relaxed around him. He then pulled out, with the last amount of strength, and leaned back to pump himself.

It did not take long, really. All he had to do was just stare at how lovely the other looked, spent yet still wide open, listening to his pants and curses until he reached climax, spilling his seed into his hand with a groan. By the time he was back to reality, Neil was still panting, though not as much as he was earlier, his breathing evening out.

The blonde was probably too exhausted to even complain when Henry moved to lie down beside him. The two were in silence for a while before Henry chuckled, still a little breathless.

Neil turned his head to give his signature glare and frown, silently demanding the other man's reason for making such sound.

Henry only looked back with an amused look, before deciding it was better to say it rather than having the blond getting pissed at him for not responding, "For someone who complains that I talk a lot, you're pretty loud in bed."

At that Neil _scowled_ , but closed his eyes and took in deeper breaths.

The farmer was about to speak again, but he was cut off.

"Say one more word, I'm kicking you out of my fucking house. I don't care if you're still naked when I do."


End file.
